The Inevitable
by Qwanrad
Summary: What if the Tsuna we all know and love was a girl? Could one sudden change of gender turned everything upside down? After her 16th birthday, something inevitable will happen to the young heroine. Read and find out. femTsunaxALL


_**The Inevitable **_

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Tsunaxmainly ALL

**Disclaimers: **All KHR characters belong to Amano Akira.

**Notice**: For most of you if you do, please take your time to read my author's note, even though they're incredibly long. I'd greatly appreciate if you do. Thanks.

**Author's Note**: ...Well, most of you must be wondering why, I'm even writing this story in the first place. Simple and only 10 words. _"I've. always. wanted. to. write. a. female. Tsuna. fanfic. story."_ (Is fanfic even a one letter word?) Yeahhh, hahah. I know some people might not like female Tsuna. But I always wanted to try writing one about this character. (even though she's fan-made.) Because to be honest, writing and planning on writing two or more shounen-ai stories about KHR and Amano Akira's mostly male bishonen characters has made my brain melt. (not in a bad way) and made me realize that I have forgotten all about the opposite gender romance and relationship. lol (that also, but I mostly wanted to write a femTsuna story, from those I've seen on the KHR section.) Now, enjoy and thanks for reading.

**

* * *

  
**

On October 14th, Nana Sawada was in labor.

Laying down on the hospital bed, her face soaked in sweat and her face contorted in pain.

The doctor who was delivering her baby glanced at her quickly.

"You're doing great, Mrs. Sawada. Just keep pushing."

Iemitsu, who was standing by his wife's side, holding her hand, not caring whether she was crushing his hand or not, looked at the direction of the doctor. He was nervous but excited at the same time.

"Ah, here it comes. I can see the head." the doctor informed.

Iemitsu smiled widely and turned to his wife. "Did you hear that, Nana?"

Nana smiled weakly before her face concentrated into pushing with all her strength and continuation of pain .

Finally after the last 10 hours of labor, Nana let out a short cry and gaining her last strength and pushed.

"Wah, wahhhh, wahhhhhh~!"

Iemitsu's eyes widened and Nana let out a sigh of relief and happiness to hear her baby.

The doctor removed his surgical mask and smiled at the couple, holding gently a tiny baby.

"Congratulations."

Iemitsu moved slightly away from his wife and stared at the newborn with eyes of adoration.

The tiny baby was no more smaller than a loaf of bread, wrapped around in a orange blanket, milky soft skin, eyes shut closed; filled with tears, a tiny mouth that cried out loudly, faint brown hair covered the small head and tiny fingers grabbing the air.

The new father looked up at the doctor, indicating if he could hold the baby, which the doctor answered with a nod.

Reaching out forward, he gently took the baby from the doctor and cradled the newborn against his chest, afraid that the tiniest movement would hurt the fragile baby.

Iemitsu smiled warmly and stared down at the small life in his arms.

He walked towards his wife and smiled.

"Look, Nana. Our baby has finally arrived."

Nana smiled joyfully, her skin flushed, yet tears formed around her eyes.

"Oh, papa." she whispered having a glimpse of their baby.

The doctor gazed at them, watching the beautiful scene. A moment he experienced for two years and yet gave him a warm feeling inside his chest every time he delivered babies and introduced them to their parents. He watched as the two huddled together, happily. A loving couple with their new baby.

Suddenly, Sawada Iemitsu noticed something and looked up at the doctor.

"Hmm? Excuse me, doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Our child, the gender..?" he asked.

the doctor announced.

* * *

_"Your child is girl, Mr. Sawada. A healthy baby girl." _

Both Nana and Iemitsu looked at the doctor with wide eyes as their expression turned surprised.

"Eh? A girl?" Nana exclaimed.

" So you mean, our baby isn't a boy?" Iemitsu questioned.

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows together.

"No. Mr. Sawada. The baby is a girl. I'm sure of it."

Iemitsu rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the baby girl, who was silently sleeping in his wife's arms.

"I was expecting a boy. I even thought up a great name to give."

Nana nodded. "Mhm, so was I. I have the baby boy clothes and everything."

The doctor took off his elastic gloves and frowned.

"I'm sorry that you're disappointed in the gender..." he commented.

Iemitsu turned to the frowning man and smiled.

"Ahh, don't beat yourself up, doctor, it's not your fault. We're grateful for you actually."

Nana nodded "Yes, thank you so much."

Iemitsu then crossed his arms together and his face scrunched in thought.

"Hmm.. but this is a problem, I was surprised really, now I have to think of a girl name."

Nana looked up at her husband.

"Well, we could always give her the name you picked out, I'm sure it'll work out either way." she reassured him.

Suddenly changing his expression, he exclaimed out happily.

"Why, that's a great idea, Nana~!" he then picked the baby out of her arms and raised her up high in the air.

"Hahahah, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now, isn't that a great name?!" he laughed joyfully.

The newborn baby, now named Tsunayoshi stirred awake from her sleep and began to cry loudly.

The doctor's eyes widen in shock and reached both his hands out, "Mr. Sawada, please! You mustn't raise the baby up so high like that!"

Though it didn't seem like the young husband was listening, but none the less, he raised the baby lower, towards eye contact.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. My pride..." he whispered gently.

Nana smiled at the two. "Mm, that's a great name, dear. We can call her Tsuna for short."

As he cradled the baby in his arms once more, a bright light bulb suddenly appeared above his head as he thought of a great idea.

"Ah! How about this, Nana? Since we gave her a boy name, why not a life as well? Why waste the boy clothes and all? We can just raise her to become a strong boy!"

Nana palmed her hands on both her cheeks, admiring her husband's brilliant idea.

"Oh, papa! That's a great idea. Okay, let's do just that!"

As the two adults laughed together and started planning out the next step for their baby girl, the doctor in front of them stared incredulously.

His scratched his dark, shaggy brown hair. Then slumping his shoulders down, he stared at little Sawada Tsunayoshi and let out a deep sigh.

_'....I feel sorry for this poor baby for having such parents.' _

* * *

**Note**: Sooooo...? What do you guys think? Sorry if there are any mistakes in the story. And for those who are sulking at me.. yes, yes. I know. And I'm sorry for not updating my other KHR stories. But, don't worry. I will, really. lol If you have ANY questions for me, please ask. I will answer.

If you like the story so far, please review. Tell me your thoughts and I'd like it if there were a little bit longer than six letters. haha

Also! This may be sudden, but I would really, really like it and be grateful if there is anyone out there who likes my stories and prefer to be my editor/beta reader? We can be a duo! D For those who wants to know why? Simple, my writing style is lacking details... and it seems too simple and amateurish. Haha, now, for those who would kindly have the time and help me, please message me or take the offer by putting it in your review. Whoever is first will have this position as my editor/beta reader.. and as for contact, I do have instant messenger and e-mail, just ask. Thank you and take care.

-_**Qwan **_


End file.
